Outlaw Minions
Minions are the main workforce of the Outlaw bosses and a subclass of the Outlaw race themselves. Overview Minions are the main enemies that you face in Stranger's Wrath. They are the followers and supporters of the Outlaw Bosses that Stranger must take down. With such an expansive selection of bosses, we get all sorts of variants of minions to further diversify the gameplay. These outlaws are not particularly smart and like all the other outlaws, make stupid mistakes. This is evident when Stranger spots two minions near a windmill, as they activate the wrong button and they're both killed. Types There are types of minions found in Stranger's Wrath, they are as such follows: Cutters Cutters are minions who have brass blades and specialize in close range combat. They also throw daggers at a medium distance, causing pain with his forked blades. Shooters Shooters are minions who have guns that they can shoot at their target. Aside from them being more trained than the other outlaws, their gun doubles as a pickaxe, providing melee support. These are the most common minions found in the game. Their guns are popguns that have single fire shots. Nailers Nailers are minions who are muscle pumped and are strong. They wear body armor around their bodies and have spiked brass knuckles with nails lodged into them. Although slow, this class of Outlaws can make their foes go flying with one punch. These minions are hard to put down; they can't withstand shots of Boombat Ammo. They are however immune to Bolamites and Stunkz. Mortars Mortars are minions who like to fight from afar. Decked out with mortar cannons equipt to backpacks they wear, these minions can shoot missiles into the air to bombard their opponent. They are known to constantly dodge their opponent by moving to the left or to the right. The best way to get these Outlaws is to dodge their rockets and constantly move around. Suicide Bombers Suicide Bombers are minions who like to get all up close and personal. This class of minions strap themselves with H4D explosives all around their body and like to light their fuse when you are nearby. If one were to hear their screech, they would want to run fast. These Kamikaze fighters are hard to capture alive; are needed to be incapacitated before they light their fuse. Snipers Snipers are minions who are similar to Shooters; instead of a normal gun, they carry a sniper rifle. They usually are spotted in far distances away from their targets and have long range. These minions are decked out in orange vests and carry laser rifles that are capable of firing from far distances. They are usually spotted in high places and one can determine their position due to the fact that their weapons glow before they fire a round. Hunters Exclusive to the Mongo Forest, these minions are the equivalent to the Sniper class except they wear infra-red goggles to stalk their prey. Cyborg Semi-Autos Cyborg Semi-Autos are minions upgraded by Packrat Palooka. These minions have been mechanically enhanced to be faster and stronger than your usual minion. These minions wear blue vests and fire rapid streams of bullets; are not as strong as the Nailers. Cyborg Flamethrowers Cyborg Flamethrowers were minions upgraded by Packrat Palooka to be his premiere henchmen. These minions come decked out with a flamethrower and are robotically enhanced to be mean and tough to deal with any struggle that comes their way. They can cause continuous streams of damage from a medium range. Notable Minions *Gunter "Sparky" VonFahrenheiten *Tiny *Shorty *Mortimar Bang *Cleever McMince *Nilsworth "Pokey" O'Shafter *Scuz *Snapps Maniac Gallery Outlaw Minion Shooter Rendered Model .jpg|Minion Shooter Rendered Character Art Snapps Maniac profile.jpg|Snapps Maniac lighting a stick of dynamite in his mouth, ready to explode something Mortimar Bang Picture.jpg|Picture of Mortimar Bang holding one of his mortar rockets, ready to fire it off with a lighter Gunter Sparky VonFahrenheiten.jpg|Drawing of Gunter "Sparky" VonFahrenheiten ready to set something ablaze Gunter Sparky VonFahrenheiten Sketc.jpg|Original concept art for Gunter "Sparky" VonFahrenheiten Gunter Sparky VonFahrenheiten Model.jpg|Rendered Model of Gunter "Sparky" VonFahrenheiten Mortimar Bang .jpg|Profile Picture of Mortimar Bang Outlaw Minion Shooter.jpg|Profile Picture of Minion Shooter Cleever McMince.jpg|Profile Picture of Cleever McMince Snapps Manic.jpg|Profile Picture of Snapps Maniac Nailer Concept Art.jpg|Nailer Minion Concept Art Nailer Class.jpg|Nailer Rendered Model Suicide Bomber Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for a Suicide Bomber Minion, later to be known as Snapps Maniac Suicide Bomber and Mortar Minions Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of a Mortar Minion and a Suicide Bomber Minion Snapps Maniac Rendered Art.jpg|Rendered Character Art of Snapps Maniac RASW0120-me.png|Nailer Model Comparison from Stranger's Wrath (left) and Stranger's Wrath HD (right). Outlaw Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art of a Removed Enemy, this one would have alerted other Outlaws in the time of violence. Outlaw Concept Art 2 .jpg|Varying Concept Art Designs for the Character Attributes of the Outlaws Concept Art Outlaw 3.jpg|Various Concept Arts and Drawings of Minion Types within Stranger's Wrath. Outlaw Concept Art 6.jpg|Minion Shooter Concept Art Outlaw Concept Art 13.jpg|Concept Art of Various Types of Outlaws within Western Mudos Outlaw Concept Art 8.jpg|Removed Concept Art of Gigantic Outlaw Variants from Stranger's Wrath. Trivia *Mortimar Bang, Shorty, and other Mortar Type of enemies do not like contact sports; love exploding bodily functions. They are also members of the Association of Neurotic Antisocial Laborers. *Snapps Maniac has no future plans as of right now. *Tiny and Nilsworth are of the same class, the nailers. *Gunter "Sparky" VonFahrenheiten and other Cyborg Flamethrowers love charred and cajun food. *Gunter's favorite song is "Dust in the Wind" *Nailers are known for their hobby of working out whenever they can. Appearances Stranger's Wrath (First Appearance) Stranger's Wrath HD References * https://oddworldlibrary.net/wiki/Outlaws * https://www.gamespot.com/articles/oddworld-strangers-wrath-character-profile-2/1100-6114865/ * https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Packrat_Palooka * http://oddworldlibrary.net/archives/togg/index.php?/search/39 * https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/xbox/915256-oddworld-strangers-wrath/faqs/35667 Category:Outlaws Category:Antagonists Category:Characters by species Category:Industrial Characters Category:Stranger's Wrath Category:Outlaw Characters